writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nameless Story
Just Another Morning BUZZZZ!!!!!! BUZZZZ BUZZ... Ugh, alarm clocks are so annoying! I think as I wake up and slap the button that makes my alarm clock shut up. Now that I'm awake, I'm going to need a good reason to get out of bed. It's so comfortable here..... And if I get up I have to go to school. Ugh. I go to RVHS, or River Valley High school. I have no idea why they call it that, because we live in the middle of a freaking desert. There's plants and stuff, but we call it a desert because the low temprature in the summer is 90. High is 110. And you can forget about rain. Heck, most kids here have only heard stories about snow. I guess the name of the school is just wishful thinking. Anyways, If I get up, then I'll have to get on the bus and go there, where i'll just have another average day in my average life. Sigh. I roll out of bed and walk over to my closet to get dressed, knowing that if I stayed in bet my lovely mother would come in here screaming. A few minutes later she does anyways, assuming that I was still in bed. "Get out of bed already Dakota!" My mom yells, flinging open the door. Instead of seeing her daughter in bed like usual, she sees me leanind in the doorway of my closet, looking at her. Her eyes automatically sweep over my outfit, which consists of a pink, lacey tank top, dark jean shorts that stop around my palm, and silver and black flip flops. My hair and face look horrible still, but that's understandable. Mom looks surprised. "Oh, you're up already." She says, getting ready to leave. "Does the word privacy mean anything to you?" I mumble under my breath. Luckily, she doesn't hear me. She leaves the room, heading back down the hallway. I sigh and go into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. My dark hair allows me to wear dark makeup, which I like because it makes such a statement. I look at my outfit and sigh, wishing it matched my teal eyes better. I put on some pale foundation, then eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blah, blah, blah, and when I'm done I look much better then I did when I woke up this morning. I still need to do my hair though. I rub in some heat protectant, turn on my flattening iron, and get to work. Several minutes later, I look like my usual self. Not gorgeous, not ulgy. Not stand-out-in-the-crowd different, but not the one who looke like everyone else. Not goth, but not Ms. Sunshine either. I sigh slightly at the sameness and walk downstairs to eat breakfast. The wall clock says it's 8:20. Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! I grab a steaming muffin off of a tray that's resting on the oven, pick my messenger bag off of it's hook and sling it over my shoulder, yell "I'm leaving! Bye!" And rush out of the door. I'm turning 17 in about a week, so I have a drivers license. I hop into my car and start the engine. I look at the time. 8:25. I'm gonna be so late! I think to myself as I drive toward my High School. SLAM! I breathe a sigh of releif as the bell rings. Just made it. I head back to my chair in the back row and sit down, trying not to grin. I turn around and look at my classmates to see the looks on their faces. Bored means that I can zone out. Intrested means that I need to check to make sure that someone's not killing the teacher, because there's no way that they're actually intrested. Looking back at me means..... what? They've never done that before. I decide to ignore them and look up at the teacher to see what he's talking about. Lately we've been studing chemestry or something like that, so he's probably talking about physical or chemical properties or something else like that that that we've been learning about since we were 10. Nope, he's not. Right now, he's staring at me too. He clears his throat and says "Uhh, Dakota, you don't happen to have a late pass, do you?" Why does everyone over the age of 30 call me that? Everyone else calls me Kota. "No. I wasn't late was I?" Someone a few rows up snickers. I shoot a death stare in that general direction and the teacher says "Yes, you were. I'm afraid you'll have to go to the front and tell them that you were late." At least I'll get out of class. I sigh and stand up, heading for the door. Don't you hate those moments where you know everyone's eyes are on you? It makes me think suddenly I have to look perfect from all angles. I pick up the pace and close the door firmly behind me. Phew! All of those people can't stare at me anymore. I take a step away from the window on the door, just in case. I start walking down the hall, making a point to stop and take a long drink at every water fountain and walk as slow as I can without stopping. If I keep this up, I might actually be able to miss all of first period. Ahh, I hate science. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Category:Stories Category:Fiction